


Nekoma Team Ships Kuroken

by AvianDemigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Other, barely proof read, dont judge, it was in my folder of uncompleted works, just a little something I had, might as well finish it up real quick and post it, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianDemigod/pseuds/AvianDemigod
Summary: The first and second years of Nekoma VBC decides to have a study session at Kenma's place. (also to maybe play on his consoles) They get a first look at how close their captain and setter actually are.





	1. Chapter 1

“KENMAA,” Lev shouted as he burst through the door and fiercely hugged Kema as he opened the door. The rest of the first and second years of the Nekoma Volleyball team greeted him as he let them in the house. 

Kenma wasn’t sure how, but the first years managed to convince him and the other second years to help them study for their upcoming exams. Not only that, but they all decided to make Kenma’s house as their designated study place. Kenma suspected that it was so that after the study session, they can raid his game systems later.

Since his parents were going to be out for the rest of the week, Kenma figured it wouldn’t hurt to let them over for a few hours. After all, he really didn’t have any plans besides being holed up in his room playing his game. He suspects that Kuroo would be barging over soon but that was a problem for later. Right now, Kenma has to figure out how to calm down Inuoka and Lev. Without Yaku around, both boys are highly active, doing everything from bouncing around the living room to running in circles. 

With a sigh, the setter went over to administer sharp jabs to both boys in the ribs. Simultaneously, they both fell down to the ground gasping in pain. 

“Kenma-sannn,” Lev whined in pain. 

“Calm down,” said Kenma as he quietly as he walked to his room, motioning everyone else to follow. Kenma’s room is nothing out of the ordinary. There were a few gaming and anime posters up on the walls, followed by a few volleyball related things scattered on the floor next to the window. There was a computer next to the dresser which was half way open due to the clasp being broken by a certain bedhead. 

“Hey, what’s this?” questioned Inuoka. Suddenly the first and second years are gathered around the computer looking at something on the wall. Kenma groaned as he quickly realized that they were looking at a photo collage that he and Kuroo put together. He should have taken that down before hand. The college has photos from when they first met to their first day of high school. Their mothers loved to take pictures and took photos of the boys every time they had a chance. 

As the team fawned over baby Kuroo and baby Kenma, Kenma crouched down to grab the table that he stored under the bed for whenever he and Kuro decided to study at his place. 

“Hey Kenma, isn’t that Kuroo-san’s sweater?,” Lev asked. 

“Why are you even in my closet Lev?,” Kenma asked with a sigh. 

“I’m not.” Kenma turned around and sure enough, the first and second years are sitting on the floor awaiting further instructions. “The closet is opened. It's not my fault I can see in it.,” Lev pouted. 

Kenma hummed and had the table set up in the center of his room. Everyone else grabbed their books and began to work on the tedious assignments that the teachers assigned, the previous topic forgotten. 

For two hours, the six boys diligently worked on their review packets. Every so often, Fukunaga and Yamamoto would assist the first years on something that they don’t understand. They were so engrossed in their work that they didn’t hear the front door opening. To say the boys were shocked was an understatement when their captain burst through the door to Kenma’s room and collapsed, face first, on Kenma’s bed. All of the boys jumped saved for one. Kenma was used to these kinds of entrances and just sighed. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop doing that? I’m going to have to replace the door hinges again.” Kenma lightly scolded as he finished up the problem he was working on.

“Well hello to you to. How are you? I am fine thanks for asking,” Kuroo mumbled into the pillow. Kenma simply rolled his eyes and when he looked up, he saw that Shibayama was helping to calm down Lev, who seemed to have a mini heart attack. The others were just dry heaving on the ground.

Everyone seemed like they were about to ask something before they saw Kenma shake his head no. Kuroo didn't seem to be in the mood and it would be fatal if he didn't get a nap soon. Quickly, Kenma got everyone back on track and they once again began diligently working on the assignment. Every so often they would look up to check on the captain who seemed to be a dead fish. Kuroo was sleeping in his favorite position, face down with two pillows on either side of his head. 

Once they were finished with their work, Kenma shocked everyone. He quietly went to the kitchen and returned with a cup of ice cold water. Without warning, he dumped the entire content onto the sleeping captain. Said captain jumped up in shock with a pterodactyl screech. This sent the entire team rolling on the floor with laughter. Lev was clutching his stomach, laughing so hard that nothing came out. Yamamoto, on the other hand, had tears streaming down his face. 

“KENMA! I TRUSTED YOU!,” Kuroo shouted. With a roll of his eyes, Kenma settled down in a beanbag in the corner of his room with his PSP. Kuroo grunted as he slipped off the bed and gave a half hearted kick to the ribs towards Lev. He then proceeded to rummage through Kenma’s closet for some clothes to change into. 

“You guys act like an old married couple,” snorted Shibayama. That statement alone caused giggles to erupt from the first and second years once again as they watched their captain change into a dry shirt. 

“Shut up,” the third year grumbled as he solemnly went back to plop back onto the bed, only to jump back up a second later, spewing profanities due to the ice and water still on the sheets. The kouhais watched in amusement as their captain looked to their setter in displeasement and betrayal.

“Hey guys,” Inuoka whispered to the study group “Operation KK is on.” With mischievous smiles, the team set off to put Operation KuroKen in action. Acting quickly as if nothing is happening, all of the boys set out to go and hook up the gaming systems that they wanted to play, barely missing the narrowed glances that their setter was sending their way. 

Kenma sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation KuroKen is a go.

Fukunaga glanced around the room. Currently, Kuroo is on the (now thankfully dried) bed, fast asleep with two pillows on either side of his head. His usual sleeping position remarked Kenma. He had collapsed there after playing a few rounds of smash bros with Lev and Yamamoto and no one dared to wake the sleeping captain in fear of how he would react. Kenma can be seen lounging on the raven, head and shoulder rested on their captains back with his legs dangling on the edge of the bed, playing on his psp. He had positioned himself there after Kuroo had promptly fell asleep. 

Lev and Yamamoto managed to get both Inuoka and himself engrossed in a game of mario kart just a half hour prior. Honestly, he thought Kenma would have kicked all of them out of the house long ago but the setter seemed content to just stay in bed while there are three overexcited children playing on his game system. 

“I’m surprised that Kuroo-san is still asleep, despite all this noise,” remarked Yamamoto as they were selecting a new course to play on. 

“Kuro could sleep through anything,” mumbled Kenma as he glared at his screen. Fukunaga supposed that the younger had just lost a boss battle. Kenma then shifted so that he could curl up beside the raven. Fukunaga could see from the corner of his eyes that everyone else also paused in what they were doing to inconspicuously observe the two volleyball players on the bed. It has been nearly 2 hours and they could do nothing for Operation KK to even begin. Their captain seems content to stay in bed all day and Kenma wasn’t of any help. The chances to do anything didn’t even appear and they were all getting restless. As the group began to revert their attention back to their game at hand, Kuroo had shifted onto his side to grab their setter by the midsection and pull him closer to his chest. As a result, Kuroo was curled up protectively around Kenma and had buried his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck. Kenma seemed unfazed by this and played his game through the entire process. 

“Kenma, uh, Could I go get something to drink?,” Lev asked quickly. 

“Hm, yea sure, there are drinks in the fridge,” Kemas replied distractedly as he quickly hit buttons on his psp. As Lev left the bedroom, Fukunaga quickly stood up and indicated that he needed a drink as well. 

“Get us something too Fukunaga!,” shouted Inuoka as he left the room. In the kitchen, the raven sees that Lev is just lea0ning on the counter with a thoughtful look on his face. As he approached the half russian, he saw that there was a heavy blush on his face. Silently laughing to himself, he made his presence known. 

“Hey Fukunaga!,” exclaimed the half russian. Fukunaga nodded in greeting and motioned towards Lev, as if to ask what the younger was thinking about.

“Oh, uhm, nothing much really. I was thinking maybe we could get Kuroo-san and Kenma-san together by playing truth or dare? How about locking them in a closet? Wait, they are so close that even physical contact doesn't even phase them anymore.” Lev continued to rant. The raven thought over their options and the possible course of actions that they could take in their current situation. He could tell Kenma knew something was up, he often saw Kenma give side glances towards them, as if he was expecting them to do something or waiting for something drastic to happen. ‘This was going to be tricky’ he thought. Going to the fridge, the elder grabbed a water for himself and two more for the others in the bedroom. After adjusting the water bottles in his hand, Fukunaga grabbed a fourth bottle and threw it to Lev, who caught it with ease. Motioning to the bedroom, the raven led them both back to the bedroom. 

When they arrived, Fukunaga threw two bottles in the direction of Yamamoto and Inuoka. A cheer of thanks reached his ears and the raven nodded. Surprisingly, everyone seemed done with the games there were playing and were sitting in a semi-circle facing the bed. As if sensing his questioning glance, Shibayama piped up, “We got bored and wanted to play truth or dare!”

“Ohmaigosh! I wanna go first!!,” screeched Lev “Yamamoto-san! Truth or dare!!”

“Dare,” Yamamoto announced, oozing with confidence. 

“Go wake up Kuroo-san!,” Lev giggled. The rest of the team followed suit and quickly migrated to the far corner of the room behind the cover of Kenma’s bean bag chair. Amused, Kenma expertly maneuvered out of Kuroo’s grasp and scurried to sit in the bean bag chair. Thus, leaving behind a white as a sheet looking Yamamoto. 

“You will pay Lev,” Yamamoto shakely muttered as he neared the snoozing captain. The last time anyone had woken the captain up that wasn’t Kenma was during the training camp and that was not a memory to relive. 

With the stealth of a cat, Yamamoto crept near the raven head and reluctantly yanked the sleeping captain off the bed and onto the floor. He then proceeded to dash out of the room and hide against the doorframe. To everyone’s amazement (besides Kenma) the captain, now just a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, continued to snooze, completely unaware of the new position. With a sigh, Yamamoto left and returned with several ice cubes. With a heave, Yamamoto grabbed the unconscious captain and stuffed the icy devils down his shirt. As soon as the captain let out a piercing shriek, Yamamoto was already down the steps and across the street. 

“What is with you guys and the cold,” complained Kuroo as he did a strange little dance to shake out the ice cubes. 

As soon as he was free, the captain’s whole demeanor have changed. There was a murderous glint in his eyes as he slipped out of the room towards a frightened Yamamoto across the street. The team quickly huddled towards the window just in time to see Kuroo catch Yamamoto down the street and judo flip him on his back. With a strangled cry, Yamamoto managed to slip out of Kuroo’s grasp and booked it like Sonic towards Kenma’s house. Successfully hiding behind the setter himself. Soon after, the captain returned, “Lev, truth or dare?”

“Uhmm,” Lev gulped “truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I was going through a tough time and found no motivation to write at all. I'm back for now and hopefully I can continue writing. Thank you for reading! Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way. I know its kind of bad. It was a bit rushed and I had no idea where to take the story. Leave comments on what you think? Thank you so much~


End file.
